In recent years, portable communications devices for use by the general public have been developed and their usage has become widespread. The cellular telephone systems have become a ubiquitous mode of communication in our society, but cellular phones are not the only widely used form of communications. Recently new UHF frequencies, in the 462 to 467 MHZ range, have been opened for the "Family Radio Service". The Family Radio Service (FRS) is a 14 channel, UHF, low power, two-way radio service designed to allow communications between multiple users, such as family members at an amusement park or groups on outings. Use of cellular telephones has become very common and socially accepted in most public areas such as shopping malls, amusement parks, and athletic events. However, many people feel uncomfortable using a two-way radio, such as FRS, to communicate in such surroundings. A solution is to make the two-way radio appear to be a cellular telephone. Small, inexpensive component parts are available to produce portable radio sets which are the same size as most mobile telephones.
One disadvantage of modifying a two-way radio to appear as a wireless telephone is the speaker volume must be sufficient to be heard when the radio is some distance from the ear, such as when the radio is stored or attached to a belt or in a handbag but not too loud when the radio is held to the ear as is done with wireless telephones. If the volume is audible enough to be heard when the person is not actually listening to the radio, it may be too loud when the speaker is placed near the ear. This is also true for cellular telephones, where the "ringing" tone must be loud enough to alert the user that a call is waiting and yet may be too loud if not attenuated once the receiver is placed near the ear. This invention is directed to a low cost, simple solution to this problem.